billy_the_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The following is a list of Episodes from Season 2 of 2of the Cartoon, Billy the Cat. # Fish Food - Billy, Hubert and Queenie enjoy a day at the town aquarium, where Billy's class is having their field trip. # Brotherly Love - A girl cat named Sabrina encounter Hubert and Billy and wants to locate a former member of a cat mafia who happens to be Hubert's older brother. # The Kitten That Roared - Billy and Hubert have an adventure in Africa where they encounter a lion cub. # Robodog - The Dead End Dogs use a scientist's robotic dog programmed to target cats. # Home Sweet Haunted Home - Billy, Hubert and Queenie encounter a kitten named Nelson whose owner thinks Her house is haunted. # Airborne Hijinks - Len and Des plot to steal charity money from an air show, but Billy and the others try to stop them. # A Cat Named Rex - On a visit to an amusement park, Hubert is hypnotized into thinking He's a dog by a fortuneteller. # For Art's Sake - Billy, Hubert, and Jumbo run afoul of a magpie, who steals rent money from a young Artist. # Lights, Camera, Action! - Billy and Hubert assist an elephant in a movie filming. # Derby Billy - the Cats and Dogs have a race in the city commemorating a historical event, but the winner might not be who You think... # King of the Rats - A Hamster, after hiding from some cats is made leader of the sewer rats. # The Show Must Go On - Mr. Hubert hopes to participate at a show featuring feline performers, but when He encounters His Grandfather... # Tuneless - Billy and Mr. Hubert help a tone-deaf rooster find His place in the world. # Queenie's New Bow - Queenie gets a haircut after She feels Her bow isn't enough to earn the respect of Her peers, but She must also expose a stylist who steals jewelry from His clients. # Double Billy - Billy and Hubert encounter an elderly feline who thinks Billy is Her long-lost boyfriend, however Her home is about to be demolished. # Happy Starday - During His birthday, Mr. Hubert goes to an observatory in hopes of being within the rays of a lucky star. # Running Wild - Billy, Hubert, and Sanctifur after fighting in a train car, are forced to survive in the great outdoors, and escape an ill-tempered hunter. # Eau de Junkyard - Billy and the others try to keep a skunk and Her children safe from an animal control worker. # Paws, Jaws, and Claws - Billy and the others encounter Queenie's Mother and Father, who are mystified by a giant clam attacking cats around a lighthouse. # From Whom the Bell Tolls - A clairvoyant bird predicts that Mr. Hubert will die, so, Billy and the others try to prevent it. # Jumbo Flyer - Jumbo falls in love with a girl pigeon as a race is about to start, but a man who hates birds, intends to use a giant fan to disrupt the race. # Pride and Prejudice - Billy with the help of a canine try to stop an inventor who uses a musical device that makes cats behave like dogs. # The Amulet of Cerberus - Billy and Mr. Hubert help an Professor's cat kidnapped by an antiques collector, who intends to locate a magical amulet # The Trouble with Bob - Billy tries to reunite a St. Bernard Dog with His owners, but, a crooked dog catcher and the Dead End Dogs won't make it easy. # Invasion of the Cat Nappers - Billy and the others investigate aliens in a warehouse, while They try to rescue Mr. Hubert. # Speak No Evil - A woman uses Billy and Sanctifur to steal secret codes from a top secret place to keep people from communicating with each other. and when Mr. Hubert, Queenie, and Blackie are captured, how will Billy outsmart the woman and save His friends? TV Special Cats can Talk - An Extended Version of Speak No Evil. composed of "Pride and Prejudice", "A Cat named Rex", "Robodog", and "Speak No Evil" as Billy tries to prove to the other cats that He's a boy in a cat's body.